


Leave a Message

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>*beep*  This is Danny, leave a message and I'll get back to you. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Message

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the team!fest prompt at Primeval denial: Jenny keeps in contact with Danny after she leaves the ARC
> 
> Spoilers for the second half of season 3.

_*beep* This is Danny, leave a message and I'll get back to you._

Danny? It's Jenny. I know why you're not answering me, and why you've not returned my last three calls. Lester told me. You stupid bloody idiot.

That woman's dangerous, I hope you realise that. She's not some naive little girl you can intimidate. She'll kill you given half the chance. You know what happened to Cutter. 

Oh god, I can't believe you did that. The three of you are insane, you know that? Running after her like... I don't even know what. You're as bad as Cutter and Stephen were. I hate that she's managed to do this again. Manipulative bitch. If I could get my hands on her...

Anyway, just keep Abby and Connor safe, you hear me? They're too young and too damn innocent to be dealing with this. Not like you, you cynical bastard - you're too stubborn to die, I know that. But whatever you do, just keep them alive. And come back. All of you.

I miss you Danny. 

Stay safe. 

Come back. 

Please.


End file.
